redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Nitram the Warrior/Tales of Mattimeo: Slagar's Legacy
This Story will sometimes Break the Fourth Wall. ''' = '''Prologue = The South of Mossflower has been a place of evil for so long. Once there use to be a kingdom under the ground being constructed by slavery . Not so long ago The Kingdom was destroyed, it's inhabitants killed, and it's slaves freed.This was possible thanks to the efforts of the Woodlanders from Redwall Abbey and their comrades. Now the kingdom once know as Malkariss lay in wasted in the a green desert. Many of the freed slaves just want to forget this place ever existed. Who in their right mind, may you ask, would take the perilous road towards this ruins. Two such creatures are doing this as I narrate. "are we there yet mum?" The little fox asked "Shsss, I told you already we are near, young Sly" The Older fox named Lenna replied. "You said that Hours ago" Sly replied "You said that minutes ago, now silence, I'm sure we are near" Lenna said Walking, nearly reaching their destination, they encountered a colossal gorge. The young fox looked over the edge, then at the bridge that looked broken, and swallowed heavily. "do we have to cross this bridge" Sly whimpered "Unless you want to walk around it, I believe it would takes us about.... 4 days" Lenna replied. The small fox groaned a out load. Smiling, Lenna took the young fox hand. "There, there, is normal to be afraid. Tell you what, close your eyes and hold tight, I'll guide you. Smiling reassuringly, the fox shut his eyes and griped tight to his matron hand. The foxes uneventfully crossed the seemingly scorched bridge. No sooner done, that they encountered a beautiful oasis. the foxes decided to rest and drink for a while. The liquid was invigorating. The traveled onward, refreshed. The landscape changed from a Barren desolate land, to a more green visage. It was a change changed after their former rocky Landscape. Moments later, they encounter rock formations resembling a Badger's head and Bell. "Whoa" said Sly. "You should save that expression for a little later" Lenna smile. Walking onward, they soon were facing a literally colossal tree. "You were right, Whooaaaaaa!" said Sly, eyes gleaming with admiration. "this tree is beyond mere words. How much farther are we now, mum" "Nearly there, just beyond this tree" said Lenna, with a somber voice. Continuing their journey, the foxes made it beyond the tree, and into a hill valley. Covered with greenery as such that it has once being tended and cared for. It looked happier, compared to the once barren landscape. "Mmmmm" Lenna murmured. "What wrong" Sly inquired. "Sly, I want you to stay right here for a while" Lenna said "Why?" Sly asked. "There is something I need to investigate before we move on" Lenna replied "please,be a good fox and stay here, please! Sly reluctantly obeyed. He stayed still and quiet, until an hour past noon. He could not take it any more, so he went to see what has happened to Lenna. No much later, he found her bowing down besides a little rocky mound and a hole, apparently freshly dug, her mask wet with tears. Sly hurried to her side "Mum, what wrong" Lenna showed him what seems to be a ripped part of the type of mask they were both wearing, diamond-patterned, but both of their mask were intact. Realization of his mothers mourning struck Sly like Lightning. He knell down besides her. "Can this be..." Sly began'. "At ended his life gave him a resting place" Lenna interrupted through her tears. Sly stared crying quietly.There was not talking for a long time. At about dusk, Lenna removed from her pack, a top-rounded stone and Chisel. "I just new this would come in handy" She said gloomily, while chiseling the stone. Sly said nothing and stared at his mom carving the stone. When the older fox finished carving and putting the rocks and earth back in place, into the hole, she pushed the tomb stone into the earth. R.I.P Slargar. The foxes silently slipped away, back from where they came from. Not before long Lenna looked back at the placed that has brought her and her son so much sorrow. While clutching the thorn masked in her hand thigh, she exclaimed "I may had being able to help you heal your body, Slargar, but I was never able to heal your vengeful soul. If you had not left to exact your revenge on the Those Redwallers, or whatever their names are, we may have being able to stay together, all of us. Taking her mask off and brushing her tears away, Lenna when on silently,her son right besides her, back towards Mossflower Woods. Chapter I: The Disease It was a cool night when the Two foxes arrived at the fringes of Mossflower Woods. The full moomlight, making a gorgeous scene. They stop to stare at scenery, Sly was full of awe. "You like watching the nature, don't you". Lenna remarked at Sly behavior His mother voice brought Sly back to reality. He did not answered, but only nodded. "It better we continue, we still have some way to go before we reach home". Lenna said. Moving on through the woods, so full of peaceful noise and unspoken beauty. This scene brought Sly much comfort after the realization that the father he never knew was dead. He stopped for a moment and sighted. He really wondered how his father had being like: What has mom said? he thought. mmm. She said that Dad and her were only 2 seasons together: She said that he was a trickster, but something about him made her to like him. He shared the same feelings, but there was another feeling residing within him, Vengeance. Mom always told me he always used to talk about getting revenge on some woodland place called Redwall Abbey. My mom always tried to suppress it and make him forget about. Unfortunately, one day dad could not stand the hatred building up inside him, so he left my mom before I was even born.But before he left, my mom said that he would be always be welcome back, should he change his mind. "I always wondered, would Slargar had left if you had being with us"? Lenna soft voice broke Sly's reverie. he looked at her. "How..." "Do I know what you were thinking." Lenna interrupted "I'm your mother,is my job to know when something troubles you. I would, do the same if my father had left before I was born, and later I found out he is dead." Sly open his mouth as if to speak, but nothing come out, there was nothing to say. Through the wood the moved, but suddenly Sly was jerked towards a tree,a paw over his mouth. He struggle, but then he notice his oppressor was Lenna, who was signaling him to be quiet. He nodded and was freed. Looking over their cover, they notice 3 otters, dad, and a Mom carrying a newborn child, Hurrying through the woods. The foxes waited until the otters had passes, and their sounds had die away. "Those Otters were running awfully fast, do you think something is wrong?" Sly asked. "I don't Know, but i fell foreboding, I think we better we investigate". They both ran in the directions the otters had taken. When they catch up, they hide behind the trees again and observed. Before then was cave near a pond.There was nothing special about it.The two otters were presenting their baby another Otter, apparently resident of the cottage. The Two parent Otters were big and apparently very strong, and the male had eye-patch on his right eye. The baby his mother arms, he was frail looking, and he was not showing any sing of motion. The last otter was young, but silver furred, giving him the appearance of some beast way beyond it's age. The Foxes listened the otters conversation. "Are you sure there is nothing you can do" Said the female otter. "I'm sorry, I just don't know is wrong with the little pup". Said the silver otter. "Are you sure you cannot find what wrong" Said the male otter gloomily. "No, I say, I know not what is wrong with this young um". Replied the silver otter. "Stram Garge, you are our only hope. we don't know what is wrong with our young one. Are completely sure you cannot do anything". the female asked desperately. "Skipper, Winifred, forgive me mates, but I just don't now what to do". Said Stram in a somewhat sterm tone. "I have no idea what is wrong with your pup. He is alive, yet he does not move at all, and you 'ave said this 'as being going on since birth. I 'ave never heard of a case like this. I'm really sorry that there is nothing I can't do". The male otter Skipper looked liked he was about to speak, but refrained from. Winifred spoke instead "you were our only hope, everyone else, from the Abbey or Mossflower has said the same". "I'm really sorry marm" Stram said. Don't worry your 'ead mate, it is not your fault. Wini, is best if we go. Skipper said. Winifred nodded, holding her young tight, the two otters left in slow motion. They did not notice neither of the two foxes in their tree covers. "Poor stream dogs". Said Stram, sadly going into his cave. Sly and Lenna had heard every word with obvious astonishment.Sly was bewildered, what could possibly cause someone to be alive but unmoving at birth. Knowing of his mother extensive healing knowledge, he asked. "what a weird and sad situation, but I still wondering was is all this about? "I think I may just know, but I would have check that stream dog to be sure". Lenna replied "That will not be possible. I doubt they will trust a fox, those otter are from that Abbey". said sly, somewhat frustrated. "True as it may, those two are desperate. They may as well trust someone saying it will not rain when the sky is pitch black. We won't know unless we try, that what I always say. Lenna said sagely. Determined,the two foxes set out after the otters. It was a petit promenade, since the they caught up with grieving otters, that had stopped by a tree stump. Lenna hid again behind the trees, followed by Sly. The otters were crying their feeling away. "What are going to do know". Winifred said trough her tears. "Wini, even if my body perishes, I promise you I'll find someone that can help our young one. There is no way aroud it". Said Skipper, trying not to show tears. Behind their tree, Lenna whispered to Sly "Stay, here with our stuff". Before Sly could protest, Lenna revealed herself to the otters. They seem not to notice her presence at first, then Winifred looked up and froze. There was a moment of silence, then Winifred closed her eyes and shook her head, then open her eyes. Her expression changed from perplexed to astonished. Noticing her expression, Skipper looked up. his expression transform into the same grim Winifred wore. "You! no that can't be, and besides you are female" Winifred said "How are you" said Skipper, wielding a javelin. "I heard around, that you have been looking for a healer" Lenna replied Silence again. The otters looked at each otter, then at their unmoving child. Skipper narrowed his eyebrows and spoke. "What about it" "I heard that your child has contracted some kind of unknown disease, I think I might be able to help" Said Lenna. "how? and you still have no answer our other question, who are you? said Winifred, holding her babe tight. "As to who I am, my name is Lenna, I'm a vixen, I don't live around this part of Mossflower. Know for your other question, I have heard of a disease of the sort, I might be able to help your child, but first I must check to be sure". Lenna explained. Silence fell once more, then the otters when into a whispering conversation. Then Skipper spoke wile lowering his javelin slightly. "alright fox, if you say you can 'elp, but one false move and there will be no tomorrow for you". "Don't worry, I'm already accustomed to be threaten by costumers". Said Lenna approaching the two otters. Arriving there, Winifred gave her babe rather reluctantly to Lenna. While moving her mouth with no sound at all, she inspected the babe. A few minutes later Lenna stop murmuring, and looked at the otters. "As I expected, this pup has The Disease" she said. "The disease, what disease? Skipper inquired "This a very very very Very rare disease, as such the ones who know about it simply call it The Disease. Anyone can contract it, but it dos not spread, it just attacks at random. Is also very difficult to cure" She said "But can you cure it" Winifred said rather hopefully but reluctantly. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Blog posts